1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved ventilator system for removing odor laden air from toilet bowls through the overflow pipe of the toilet water tank, and more particularly to a ventilator system in which a single electrically operated blower and an air intake manifold are connected to the water tanks of a plurality of toilets within a household by branch conduits and by special electrically operated air valves so that one central system may effectively remove the odor laden air from all of the toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems have been previously disclosed for ventilating a plurality of toilets using a single blower and a common intake manifold. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative:
1,362,290 PA1 2,743,462
U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,290 provides a normally closed single valve in the air intake manifold adjacent a blower which isolates the intake manifold from the blower at all times except when one or more parallel connected switches at the toilets are closed to energize a magnet for actuating the valve. The valve has a valve stem on which is an abutment which engages a blower switch as the valve is opened to turn on the blower for applying a vacuum to the manifold for ventilating all of the toilets connected to the manifold simultaneously. In contrast to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,290 the present invention provides separate valve means for isolating each toilet from the ventilator intake manifold. Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,290 teaches the connection of the ventilator directly to the toilet bowl whereas the present invention connects the ventilator to the toilet bowls through the overflow pipe in the toilet water tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,462 teaches providing separate air valves at each toilet for isolating each toilet from a ventilator air intake manifold independently of the other toilets, and independent control means at each toilet for energizing the ventilator fan and opening only the air valve associated with the particular toilet in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,462 in contrast to the present invention connects the ventilator to the toilet bowl directly rather than ventilating through the overflow pipe in the toilet water tank. Also the air valve and control disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,462 are substantially different from those provided in the present invention.
The present invention is an advantage over the aforementioned prior art in at least several ways:
1. It provides for completely independent operation of a central ventilator from any toilet within the dwelling, whether or not other toilets are being used simultaneously, and is of the more desirable type which ventilates through the overflow pipe. 2. It provides for the automatic control of the blower and air valves at the moment the toilet is flushed, resulting in the immediate repressurization of the water tank at this time, so as not to retard the flow of water into the bowl. This of course is very important to the satisfactory operation of the toilet, and to the marketing of the product.
3. The unique air induction nozzle employed allows relatively simple installation, and user control over the volume of air flowing through the toilet.
4. The unique valve arrangement prevents the continual buildup of water condensation within the blower system.